Armada Love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream was a lovely young femme and Hot shot was handsome young mech. They were deeply in love. That night while on patrol they ran into each other.


chapter 1

Starscream was a lovely young femme and Hot shot was handsome young mech. They were deeply in love. That night while on patrol they ran into each other. "Hello Hot shot," she said.

"Hi Starscream," he said.

Then they decide maybe they should spend sometime talking to each other. They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like.

"Hot shot I love you," Starscream said she decided to go all out admit it.

Hot shot looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Starscream." Hot shot said.

Then they saw fireworks from the spot where they were talking. It was so romantic. The two of them kissed, then they made love beneath the stars.

The sun began to rise and they woke up. "Good morning." Starscream said with a loving smile.

"Good morning to you too." Hot shot said. "Starscream if you are tired of how Megatron is running things why don't you come with me and join us Autobots?" he asked.

"I'll think about it, but I don't know what the other Autobots would say or if they'll trust me or approve of our love." Starscream said.

"Just you to think about it is all I want so take your time I'll be waiting for you." Hot shot said.

"Okay, good bye Hot shot see you soon." she said.

"See you soon Starscream." he said.

They both arrived at their own bases and said nothing to their friends.

Two weeks later Starscream woke up feeling bad. She rushed to the bathroom. Demolisher saw her run by then saw her go into the bathroom. He was heading there so he could get cleaned up. He headed that way to wait his turn.

Then he was sure he heard vomiting. He opened the door and saw Starscream hunched over and vomiting in toilet. Concerned he rushed over. "Starscream are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?!" she said and went back to vomiting.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Demolisher said.

"I think so to," Starscream said. She had finally stopped vomiting.

Demolisher helped her to her feet. "I'll take you back your room so you can rest." he said.

"Thank you," Starscream said.

Cyclonus saw them go by. "What's going on?" Cyclonus asked.

"Starscream isn't feeling well." Demolisher said. "I'm taking her back to her room." he said.

"I see," Cyclonus said.

A minicon had been detected. "Where's Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Sir she threw up this morning, she is resting in her quarters." Demolisher said.

"Fine we'll let the femme rest just this once, but next she'll just have to suck up." Megatron said.

After three more weeks of waking up feeling sick Starscream notice she was putting on weight. "I can't believe it, I put on 3 pounds." she said. Then something clicked inside Starscream.

 _I'm pregnant!_ she thought. Early the next morning she took a pregnancy test. It was positive. _Now I know I must go with Hot shot and be with the Autobots._ she thought.

After three more weeks there was another battle and after that Scavenger left the Decepticons and Starscream went with him. Starscream threw her arms around Hot shot and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Ooooh." the kids said.

"Ha, ha Hot shot's in love." Smokescreen said.

"Don't tease them Smokescreen." Red alert said.

"I hoped you would come." Hot shot said.

"Yes I did decide to come be with you." Starscream said.

Soon Scavenger and Starscream proved themselves worthy of being Autobots.

Two weeks later Red alert gave Starscream a maintenance exam. Red alert tapped at the scale. "Starscream it looks like you put on a little weight. It also looks like you are getting a bit of a belly, I think you should go on a diet." Red alert said.

"I don't think a diet would be a good idea." Starscream said.

"Why?" Red alert asked.

Starscream whispered in Red alert's audio.

"You're pregnant?!" Red alert almost shouted until he saw Starscream made shushing motion.

But his voice was loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone came running in. They came over to Starscream asking her if was alright and if she needed anything. Red alert decided to draw some energon to make the test that Starscream took was correct. Sure enough it was Starscream was going to have a sparkling.

"Whose sparkling is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's Hot shot's we spent the night together over a month ago." Starscream said.

"I see, we better go find Hot shot." Red alert said.

Hot shot had just come back from a drive everyone was looking at him. "What is everyone looking at me for?" Hot shot asked.

Red alert came over. "Come with me Hot shot." Red alert said.

In the medical bay was Starscream. "Are you okay?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Starscream said. Then she grabbed Hot shot's hand and placed it on her middle. "Soon we'll have a specail someone in our lives." she said.

"Seriously? I'm going to be a father!?" he said.

Starscream and Red alert nodded. Hot shot threw his arms around Starscream and the two of them were so happy.

"This is best news ever." Hot shot said.

"I love you Hot shot." Starscream said.

"I love you Starscream." Hot shot said.

To be continued.


End file.
